The Trouble with Family
by YackAttack
Summary: "I just never expected to find myself playing both Mommy and Daddy on my 12th anniversary." Four months after Patricia's mysterious leaving, Eddie and his three children try to cope without their mother, awaiting her homecoming. Kate, Tyler and little Alexa Miller-Sweet have no idea why their mom left, and are quite a handful for their Super-Daddy. Lots of Peddie. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new story! It felt right to post this on Father's Day, however it will be a multi chap. Just to ****clarify, this is certainly not your typical, cute Father's day one-shot, and it's going to get quite a bit dark. And of course, there will be lots of Peddie! Make sure to follow or favorite and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA but all the kids are mine, so don't steal them :)**

* * *

"Hey Yack-Patricia, I know you don't answer when I call- or when anyone calls for that matter- but if you decide to check your voicemail for some reason, I just wanted to let you know-"

"DADDY!" Three year old Alexa cried from the kitchen doorway.

Alexa was often the first to awaken out of the Miller-Sweet children. Much like her mother, she found herself not sleeping because of fear of nightmares and such, which worried her parents. She, however, had the child-like, happy attitude of her father, and because of her young age was able to shake the trauma off quite easily.

"Hi princess, want some breakfast?" Eddie asked his daughter.

"Ice cream!" Alexa cried, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Normally, Eddie would give in to her adorable puppy-dog face, but because he was still recording his message to Patricia, he decided to be a "good" parent.

"How about some cereal? You still get to use a spoon to eat it," he suggested. Alexa simply shrugged, trying to reach the top drawer of the cabinet and pull out the Cheerios.

Eddie picked up the phone once again as he got out the milk.

"Everything at home is good. The kids are behaving themselves, but they miss you, we miss you. I really miss you. Anyway, I don't know if you remember but today is our Anniversary-"

"DAD!" Kate Miller-Sweet hollered from her bedroom. Eddie placed the phone down once again and ran to his eldest daughter's aid. "Can you sign this permission slip?"

"You're going all the way to London? Kate you're only 14. I don't want you in the big city all by yourself," Eddie said.

"I won't be all by myself. The entire school is going. It's a field-trip, duh."

In Eddie's mind, Kate was his "little girl." However, in Kate's mind she was flying free, much like her mother and father had been at her age. After all, rules were made to be broken, and pissing off her parents was her favorite activity.

"I suppose I'll sign it," Eddie moaned. "Hurry, the bus will be here any minute."

"Ya, ya, I'm going."

Eddie stepped out of her room and picked up the phone once more.

"Hi again Patricia, I- uh I sent you something. I sent it to Piper's address, I'm not sure you'll get it because frankly I have no idea where you are right now. But, if you do get it, I really hope you like it. I really hope you're ok," Eddie said into the phone. "I bet you have some big trial today anyway. You're basically the best lawyer in the business-"

"HEY DAD," 12 year old Tyler called. Eddie groaned, running back downstairs to the kitchen. "Where's my lunch?"

"In the fridge Tyler. We have this conversation EVERY morning. Lunch is always in the fridge," Eddie said, slightly irritated.

"No need to get snippy, Mom," Tyler snarled.

Eddie took at deep breath and reached into the fridge, handing the blonde boy his lunch box.

"Have a wonderful day, Tyler."

"I'll try."

* * *

After dropping Alexa off at preschool, Eddie headed into school. Not as a student of course, but as a teacher. When they were first married, Patricia and Eddie agreed that since Patricia'a law career was off to such a good start, he could relax and spend a bit of time with his dad. That led to him becoming a teacher at Frobisher Academy, and he suddenly understood how the poor teachers at that haunted school must've felt.

"Mr. Miller?" Eddie heard from down the hall. "Yo! Over here!"

Eddie turned to see Peter Clarke racing toward him.

"Morning Peter," Eddie said, plastering on a fake smile.

"My dad said I should see if you're- well ok- you know since today is like your anniversary or whatever," Peter said.

"You can tell him I'm just fine. I just never expected to find myself playing both mommy and daddy on my 12th anniversary."

(If you've learned some basic math, I'm sure you can find the problem in this family equation.)

Playing both parents had become the new normal to Eddie. To Alexa, she thought her mother was just on a very long business trip. To Tyler, his mother had left to be closer to work. But to Kate, her mother had left because of her. Kate had some idea inside her head that her Mother's leaving was all Kate's fault. She believed she drove her mother away with her attitude and difficulty. And though she didn't act like she cared, deep down she hoped _every_ day that her mom would come home so that she could somehow find a way to apologize. She vowed she'd never turn into her father, constantly calling mom, knowing she'd never answer.

Sometimes, Eddie called Patricia's cellphone several times in a row, just to hear her voicemail. Kate and Tyler thought it was basically the saddest thing in the world. Their father was slowly losing his mind and he didn't even know it. Their mom had always been the biggest pain in the ass (and they were terrified of her), but they missed her more than they could understand. Alexa was never fortunate enough to know her mother very well, considering she left when she was only two. Having only Eddie was normal to her, she couldn't remember it any other way.

None of the Miller-Sweets would ever forget the one day Alexa asked about Patricia.

"So, how's mommy?" Alexa asked one night at dinner. Everyone dropped their forks in shock that Alexa would ask _that_ question. "Did she call? Was I sleeping when she called? Did you tell her I say hello?"

"You Dummy, Mom never-"

"Yes, Alexa, mommy actually called a few days ago," Eddie lied to his youngest.

"She did?!" Tyler cried.

"Yes-uh- she's doing great. Everything for her is great. She misses you guys. A lot. Umm- and she says she'll try to come home- you know- when she can," Eddie said.

"That's bull-"

"_Kate_."

"Sorry dad," Kate said, sticking her foot in her mouth.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, thinking of the memory. Patricia had been gone three months. Almost four. And it had been the most painful three-ish months of his life. The only thing he wanted was for her to come home. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He knew that _it_ had all been too much for Patricia to handle, and she couldn't bare to face her family anymore.

* * *

The bad news HAD to come during his lunch break. In a shocking twist, all three of his children were sent home sick, midway through the school day. One by one, he stopped at each of their schools, picking up his "feverish" children.

"Was this some kind of a plan?!" he asked them, as they placed themselves on the living room couch.

"We thought you could use some-cheering up," Tyler said.

"I faked sick Daddy!" Alexa said, clearly very proud of her performance.

"And I can assume this was your idea Kate?" Eddie said, raising an eyebrow.

Kate nodded, wondering how bad her punishment would be. Eddie was clearly raging, pacing back and forth.

"I appreciate you caring, but do you realize that now we're _all_ missing school because of this little joke you pulled?! I HAVE A JOB YOU KNOW. You can't just fake sick whenever you want and take me away from work! How else am I supposed to put food on the table?!"

"Doesn't mom make a heap of cash?" Tyler said.

"YOU ACTUALLY THINK SHE'S SENDING US MONEY? HOW STUPID ARE YOU. SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF US!" Kate cried.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE," Alexa protested. "She _loves_ us! Right Daddy?"

Eddie didn't know how to respond. He knew Patricia loved the kids more than anything, but from where Kate was standing, it sure didn't look like it. He'd never give up on Patricia, he couldn't give up on her. Even if she stopped sending money every week, even if she never responded to his voicemails, even if it didn't look like she'd ever come home-

"WHAT KIND OF DUMB STUNT DID YOU PULL?" a familiar (VERY angry) voice said, storming into the living room. "I got three calls today, you idiots. First I hear Tyler's sick, which ok fine, I believe it. Then Kate? I should expect it from her. Faking sick. But I did not expect from you ALEXA. You're all brats, you know that? Mighty clever little devil children."

But none of the kids, nor Eddie, could move. They all were frozen there, shocked that their MOTHER had come home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, now you just HAVE to know what happens next (and why Patricia left in the first place)! Review and tell me your guesses!**

**I understand that not as many of you are on FF as last year, obviously because the show is no longer on. But, if you miss it as much as I do, you know you want to come back. Those of us who are still here, we need to keep the spirit alive :) Keep writing, everyone!**

**Review, review, review!**


	2. Making Mistakes

**Author's Note: Wow! First off, a huge thank you to all of you for making the first chapter even more successful than I'd hoped! I was going to wait a little while longer to post this chapter, but I mean, it's written, so why not?**

**Today is the 1 year anniversary of TOR, which is super sad because we've gone a full year without new Anubis :( But, of course I'll be re-watching TOR for some good memories :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I give you a couple clues as to what's going on with Patricia, but in the next chapter you'll get way more answers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

"Hhhhiii Mom," Tyler mumbled, scared as hell.

Patricia crossed her arms, surveying her family. Alexa hadn't changed a bit. Still the same innocent face she'd always had. Patricia had always thought of Alexa as the best parts of Eddie, and almost none of herself, which made her that much prouder of her youngest daughter. Tyler looked slightly shaggier than when she left. He was in clear need of a hair cut. Patricia figured Eddie didn't have the time to go to the barber. Kate looked distinctively older. The scowl on her face reminded Patricia so much of herself, she felt sick. Patricia had scarred Kate, and she knew it well. When it came to Kate and Patricia, people would always use the expression "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" because they were so similar.

Eddie looked tired, and that broke Patricia's heart. His eyes had the same gloomy glow as they did back in high school (with all the Osirion stuff weighing him down). The same glow Patricia had promised herself she'd never allow to come back exactly twelve years ago today. Just thinking about the fact that it was her anniversary made her feel sick.

It had been happening a lot lately, the sick feeling. Most of the time of was guilt, Other times extreme sadness Or worry. She couldn't shake the feeling. It was the same feeling she'd felt after _it_ happened. But thinking about _it _made her sickest of all. Just the mention made her eyes water.

"Hi Tyler," she said, biting her lip. Remembering that she was supposed to be angry, she added, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You think you have the right to come back here and be angry with _us_ when it's _you_ who ruined this family?" Kate scoffed.

"Kate, don't pester-"

"No, she's right. I don't really have the right to be angry, and I did ruin everything. I admit it. Ok? You win, sassy pants. But one day you'll end up just like me-so think about how you'd feel in my situation," Patricia retorted.

Kate closed her watering eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them her mother would be gone, but unfortunately, she was still there. Kate buried her face in her hands and started to cry. No- not cry, sob. Completely sob into her hands, afraid to look up at her siblings or parents.

Alexa, unsure of how to react, was the first to stand up and hug her distressed mother. Patricia picked up her daughter and cradled her in her arms.

"You smell like mommy," Alexa mumbled.

Eddie, who still hadn't moved a muscle, sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands, just as Kate had. Tyler, scared by the behavior of his family, began to feel angry. It was an anger that he inherited from Eddie, and it was the same type of anger he'd had for his father when he left.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Tyler cried. "Am I supposed to cry? Am I supposed to welcome you home? As of you're even staying?! What- what- how am I even supposed to feel?!"

He stormed out of the living room and locked himself in his bedroom, alarming Patricia, who was still cuddling Alexa.

"I'm sorry I faked sick Mommy," Alexa said.

"Don't apologize to me," Patricia said, setting Alexa down. "I don't deserve an apology."

"Daddy?" Alexa said, trying to peel Eddie's hands of his face.

"Yes princess?"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Why don't you- why don't you go play, alright?" Eddie croaked.

Alexa nodded, unaware of why everyone was so sad, or angry.

Patricia knelt down onto her knees, wincing at the pain it still caused her, in front of Kate.

"What do you want?" Kate asked, uncovering her face. "I needed you mom. And you weren't here."

"I know-"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU LEFT!" Kate said, standing up. "YOU AND DAD WERE REALLY HAPPY, AND THEN SUDDENLY ONE NIGHT YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME HOME. THE NEXT DAY, DAD CAME HOME, BUT YOU NEVER CAME BACK. YOU JUST LEFT. Don't tell me 'you know' because you don't know."

"Kate, you have no idea what your mother's been through," Eddie said, blocking Kate's exit.

"You're actually sticking up for that bitch? She's the one that left you, remember?"

Eddie stepped out of Kate's way, allowing her to escape the family room.

Patricia winced once more as she climbed from the floor onto the couch.

"Patricia, lemme help you- god you look like you're in so much pain-"

"You don't need to help me," Patricia snapped, settling herself onto the couch. "I can't believe you didn't tell them." She shook her head.

"I didn't want to think about it. I only have time to think about it at night. Patricia, I don't sleep-"

"Neither do I. I don't sleep, or eat, and every time I try to I can't keep anything down because I'm so messed up."

Eddie sat down beside his wife, noticing for the first time how much thinner and sicker she looked than when he last saw her. He took her hand, while keeping a small distance between the two of them.

"Is because of-is it because of you know what? Have you seen a doctor lately?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"They said that in my condition I'd be in pain for a while, I just didn't know it would be this long. After the first time, they said if it happened again it could be really bad. I never told you that because I knew you wanted more. But I also never told you that they- the doctors told me that after Alexa it wasn't safe."

"So I was putting your life in danger, and you let me?"

"I made a lot of mistakes. I didn't take care of myself at all," Patricia said with a sigh. "And you're totally allowed to kick me out- you know-if you want to."

"Why would I kick you out?"

"I don't know, I would."

* * *

"If our parents found out we were doing this- damn we'd be so screwed," Kate chuckled.

"It's worth it. Your family sucks, my family sucks. You, me, and a bag of weed can make the world go round," Blake (Kate's "special friend") said slyly.

"Sometimes I am so jealous of you. I mean, your mom is dead. You don't have to deal with her. My mom is probably the worst person on the planet, and she doesn't even care. I know she left because of me, and she can't even find the fucking courage to admit it."

"Your mom is hot," Blake said, leaning against the alley wall between their houses. "Like smoking hot."

"Gross," Kate giggled. "Seriously, she's an old cow."

"She's only like 35," Blake insisted.

"She's actually 32. Go ahead, do the math. I'm 14, she's 32, she got married 12 years ago..."

"Is your dad even like- your real father?" Blake asked, between smokes.

Kate paused. Though she was high and knew she couldn't think straight, she realized that she'd always just assumed Eddie was her biological father. She'd never considered the possibility that her mother could've had her with someone else. They'd never talked about how Kate "came to be" before, and she was curious.

"You know she had Tyler before she got married too? I've seen the wedding photos and we're both there."

Blake snorted at her comment, causing Kate to shoot him a glare, but burst out in laughter herself.

"I should go," she said, handing him the bag full of the green plant. "My dad will probably come looking for me eventually."

* * *

After smashing all of his family photos hung on the walls of his room, Tyler proceeded to rip up his photo albums. His face was red and blotchy from his hysterical crying, and his eyes were puffy as ever.

He reached into the sleeve of the photo album, pulling out a picture of him with his parents and sisters. He proceeded to rip the picture at an angle so that Patricia was isolated from the rest of the family. He then took the picture of his mother and ripped it into as many pieces as he possibly could, and threw the pieces in the trash. Tyler the threw the trash can at the wall and let out a loud wail.

"STOP," Alexa cried from her bedroom next door.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWIG."

"DADDY! TYLER TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!"

Tyler then heard heavy, angry footsteps coming up the stairs. Two sets actually, signaling that both his mom and dad were coming to scold his banging.

"Tyler, open this door," Eddie demanded.

"NO."

"I don't know who you think you're helping by smashing things in your bedroom, but it's certainly not yourself," Eddie said.

Tyler quickly unlocked his door and grabbed the photo albums. He then sprinted into his closet where he hid behind a lump of clothes, not moving a muscle. He thought with his "clever" hiding spot, his parents would never find him.

He was wrong.

"Come out of the closet," Patricia said, almost instantly.

Tyler couldn't help but to chuckle. Come out of the closet? That was really what she decided to say?

"We can hear you laughing," Eddie said.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY?"

"It's your sister's bedtime. She can't sleep with all this noise you're making. Stop being so selfish Tyler, get out of there," Eddie said harshly.

"If it's bedtime, then why hasn't mom left to go to wherever she sleeps?" Tyler scoffed.

* * *

When Alexa woke up in the middle up the night (as she always did) screaming for her mother, Tyler couldn't help but feel guilty for kicking Patricia out. Alexa just wanted her mom. He just wanted his mom.

He listened against he wall as his dad tried to soothe Alexa's crying, mumbling "Daddy's here," and "Go back to sleep," but unlike every other time, Eddie's comforting didn't work.

"I WANT MY MOM," Alexa moaned.

Tyler hugged himself up against the wall and began to cry once again, this time, out of sadness. No matter how his mom had betrayed him, or the family, she was still his mother. He still loved her, and he still needed her in his life.

"Kate?" Tyler mumbled, stumbling into his sister's room.

Kate sat up in her bed, turning on the light.

"What?" she groaned sleepily.

"Can I stay with you? Just for the rest of the night?"

"Tyler, you're twelve. Go sleep in your own bed. There aren't any monsters."

But Tyler didn't want to be in his room. He didn't want to be anywhere near the smashed photos and ripped photo albums. He didn't want to be next door to Alexa as she cried. So he slept in the hallway, lying on the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Tyler :( Sleeping on the floor. **

**I apologize if there are any errors that I missed, I'm kind of speed editing at the moment! I hope to get the next update up fairly soon, I'm almost finished writing it. Keep your guesses about Patty coming!**

**Those of you who know me know that I always like to do responses...**

**Peddie213: Patricia's so mysterious, popping up out of no where! You will get a lot of answers in the next chapter, and even more in the next, I promise! It's actually a complicated story as to why she left, and I hope you'll be surprised!**

**houseofanubisfan2: I'm really glad you like it and thank you! You'll find out what's up with Patricia soon ;)**

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker: (I seriously love your username so much) But thank you so much! Her reason for leaving is actually pretty complex (and sad). I'm actually writing it right now and it's some pretty emotional stuff.**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**ninja-of-books: I can't tell you why she left just yet... gotta keep everyone waiting :) But, there's a bunch of hints in this chapter!**

**LoveWillRemember: I'm _really_ glad to be back too! But, I don't know about Patty. I guess you have to figure her kids are gonna be pretty mad. I'm definitely exploring a lot of anger in the next chapter ;)**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm really glad :)**

**Gummy-bears28: Yay! Haha you only have to wait a little longer to find out why she left. But it's pretty sad :(**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**MspNatalia: You definitely have a good theory! Eddie actually knows why she left (little hint for you) and I will tell you it primarily has to do with family.**

**sheerio4ever: I'm glad you're new though because you've got the spirit that we've lost in the US! **


	3. She Deserves to Know

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a whole week since my last update, I had a ton of shows all last week! Don't worry, you won't have to wait that long again!**

**Anyhow, it was really hard for me to decide where to cut this chapter off to make it suspenseful, so at the end you're going to be really hungry for more! I hope to update again possibly tomorrow or Thursday!**

**JUST A HEADS UP: There's going to be a lot of dialogue in the next two chapters because there's a lot of explanation (from Patricia).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**

* * *

_Describe one quality of your family that makes it different from others._

Kate was already dreading her in-class essay, but as the prompt was set in front of her, she was ready to scream, cry, faint or puke. She just couldn't decide which to do.

Of course, right after a long night of hysterical crying, smashing, and slamming doors, Mrs. Hughs was asking for a description of her family. Her crazy, out of control family.

The first quality that came to her mind was anger. She must've had the angriest family in the world. Her father was probably the calmest person in the house. When Patricia _did_ live at home, her anger had the power to scare any of her kids into confessing to their crimes, or to clean their rooms. Tyler's anger (as exhibited the previous night) gave him the urge to smash and break things, recklessly using physical means to lash out. Alexa's anger came out in her nightmares. Both her anger, and her fear. And Kate? Kate's anger was often expressed with the lash of her sharp tongue, always putting people down to the point where they are unable to get back up. Kate's family was angry.

Kate's family was secretive, messed up, dysfunctional, uncaring, competitive, greedy, sloppy, envious and needy.

And by the end of the class period, Kate had written down one sentence:

_My family fucking sucks._

* * *

"You were supposed to write an essay and you wrote 'My family fucking sucks?' What's your problem?!"

"What I don't understand is why you came to pick me up instead of dad. Aren't you too busy avoiding your family?" Kate asked her mother, as they drove away from the school.

"Well, apparently your principal called me first to inform me that you got suspended," Patricia said angrily.

"Just for the rest of the day. Don't take it so seriously."

Kate couldn't have cared less that she was going to get a zero on her essay. She couldn't have cared less about her suspension. What she did care about was getting out of her Mother's car.

"Try not to have such an attitude," Patricia scolded.

"You know I was talking to my boyfriend yesterday-"

"You know what fucking sucks? Boys. Why do you have a boyfriend?" Patricia asked.

"His name is Blake and he's VERY nice."

"I'm sure," Patricia muttered sarcastically.

"He thinks that Eddie's not even my real dad."

That hit Patricia by surprise.

"Your dad is your dad."

Kate couldn't even look at her mother. She didn't want to know the truth about anything. She was scared as to what Patricia would have to say when she did open up to her.

"Meaning?" she said, finally getting the courage to glance at her mom.

"Meaning Eddie is your father. And Tyler's and Alexa's."

"Then why did you wait two years after having me to marry him?" Kate asked.

"Because after you were born we split up for a little while."

"Why?"

"That's not really your bus-"

"It's my life mother. I deserve to know what was happening to me."

Patricia took a deep breath. She planned to tell Kate the truth EVENTUALLY, but not yet. She didn't think Kate could handle what she truly needed to know.

"We were- we were engaged and stuff happened- so we split up for a few months. You spent most of your time with me, but everyone you left I would go out and drink. I wouldn't let your father near me."

"What 'stuff' happened? Did he like cheat or something?" Kate inquired. Patricia remained silent, keeping all her attention on the road. "Mom? Was it worse than cheating? Was he like secretly married to another woman? Does he have another kid?"

"No, Kate. Don't be ridiculous," Patricia said.

"Well then what?! Mom! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Between you and Tyler- I had a miscarriage," Patricia admitted.

Kate certainly did not expect _that_ to be the answer. She drew in a sharp breath, trying to comprehend that she possibly could've had a third sibling.

"Why did you never tell me this?" Kate asked, starting to sympathize.

"I didn't think it was something you were ready to know."

"Mom, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. It was a really long time ago."

"But it obviously is still hard for you to talk about," Kate insisted. "I wish you would've told me."

"There's actually more," Patricia said, turning to face her daughter.

* * *

"PLEASE don't tell mom," Tyler begged his father.

"Don't tell her what? That you slept in the hallway last night? That you tore up all your photo albums?" Eddie said in disapproval.

"Dad, please. She probably already hates me. I don't want her to think I'm crazy or something."

It was no secret that Tyler's behavior in the past 24 hours was not considered "normal." He hoped that his parents just assumed it was caused by anger and didn't start to question him. The last thing he wanted was to have to see some kind of doctor.

"Your mother doesn't hate you," Eddie assured his son.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Patricia said, opening the front door, Kate stepping in behind her. "I know why Kate isn't at school, but why aren't you?"

"Tyler had a tough time sleeping last night," Eddie told her.

"Nightmares?"

"Something like that."

_This is your chance_, Tyler thought to himself. _Tell mom you're sorry. Tell her you need her back in your life._

"I was crying," Tyler admitted. "Mom, I'm sorry I told you to leave." His face began to scrunch up like he'd just eaten something sour, and tears began to spill from his eyes. "I just- I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling. I missed you so much that I got all angry. I-I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Patricia opened her arms as her crying son ran into them, and she squeezed him tightly, mumbling how much she loved him into his ear.

"Please don't leave again," Tyler begged Patricia.

"If you want me at home-"

"We do," Kate chimed in. "You're the strongest person we know. We need you here."

* * *

But the first night was horrible. It was dramatic and sad, and by the end every member of the family was in tears.

First came explaining to Alexa that Mom was coming home, when she hadn't understood her leaving in the first place. Of course, she happily celebrated Patricia's return with pizza and ice cream.

Then, Kate and Tyler thought it would be an amazing idea to watch some home movies from when the kids see younger, only to find out that there were NO home movies from Kate and Tyler's young years. Kate couldn't help but feel bad for her parents, suddenly understanding everything they'd gone through. She wanted to cheer them up, but she had no idea that with the mention of home movies, everything would come crashing down.

"Oh, right, cause home movies were totally the priority back then?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what's your problem?"

"There's no problem."

"Obviously there is."

"There's not."

"You won't even talk to me. You look at me like I'm dying or I'm already dead and I came back to torture you."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Mom? Dad? What's the big deal? There just aren't any home movies. It's ok," Tyler insisted.

But for some reason, there was all sorts of tension circling around the newly reunited family. The kids couldn't comprehend why their parents would be acting so-

"I CALLED YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES AND YOU NEVER ANSWERED, OR CALLED ME BACK OR ANYTHING. YOU JUST COMPLETELY IGNORED ME AND PART OF ME THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE FOR THREE MONTHS. YOU AND YOUR BIG EGO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TEXT ME ONCE JUST TO SAY YOU WERE OK. I WAS WORRIED SICK FOR THREE MONTHS PATRICIA."

Alexa cowered behind Tyler, frightened by her father's violent tone. Tyler was shocked. He had no idea that his father had it in him. Kate on the other hand was hardly surprised. She knew that sooner or later he'd explode. No one can hold in their anger forever.

"You don't even understand," Patricia said, crossing her arms.

"You're right, I don't understand. At all. Because you don't tell me ANYTHING."

"Dad, you have to give her space sometimes. I mean, you'd feel the same way if you let one of us like- get hit by a truck or something. Stuff happens that can't be prevented," Kate said.

"This could've been prevented if she'd been honest with me in the first place. I'm no doctor, and I can't read her mind."

"Umm hello? What are you talking about?" Tyler asked, still cradling Alexa.

"They have a right to know," Kate said.

"You want to know why I left?" Patricia asked in a cold tone. "Fine. I'll tell you. It all started about thirteen years ago when I was chased down-"

"Yacker- don't go that far back-"

"Why? That's where it started didn't it?"

"Well- some of that's too painful for me to talk about," Eddie protested.

Patricia ignored her husbands requests and sat in a chair across from her family. She was prepared to tell them everything they needed to know.

"There was this girl who lived in the same boarding house as your father and me. Her name was KT, and she tried to kill me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of lame, I know. But this is all to set you up for what's coming. Trust me you're going to love the next chapter.**

**Anyhow, who's surprised that KT is involved?! Things are kind of going to take a Sibuna twist ;) And next chapter I PROMISE you will get a ton of answers (even to questions you still haven't thought of). Oh, and the essay at the beginning wasn't just a pointless way to get Kate out of school, it has some relevance in the future.**

**Thank you for your reviews once again! And... The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! So REVIEW!**

**Responses:**

**houseofanubisfan2: I know poor little Tyler :( He's going to get a special chapter all about him soon though. You're going to find out everything in the next chapter!**

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker: Kate is now the only child who currently knows the truth... but she will do a bit of research of her own soon. You might cry a little when you find out.**

**MspNatalia: Yay! He did apologize! Patricia's definitely become a lot more forgiving! **

**peddie213: Haha you _really_ want answers. Everything is really complicated, but you'll find out everything you want to know in the next chapter! Eddie is definitely the biological father, all that is true. You're certainly getting very close to the reason she left. Now you know that she had a miscarriage after having Kate, so that'll also get you a lot closer to the truth!**

**Chloee0x0: Right? Her boyfriend has way too much influence over her, and she doesn't even know it (yet *wink*).**

**LoveWillRemember: I promise it's not cancer! You're really close to figuring out the truth and after reading the chapter you probably can figure a bit of it out...****  
**

**sheerio4ever: Bringing in the topic of cancer definitely crossed my mind, but I decided against it because it is such a touchy subject. After this chapter... hopefully you have a little more of a clue :)**

**ChiBaby12345: Ahhh you're so close to knowing why she left! I bet after the little info you learned... you actually can figure out what happened (you'll know for sure after the next chapter.) I'm super impressed you picked up on all my clues!**

**Gummy-bears28: Aww if this made you cry, just wait ****till chapter 4!**

**THGFAN101: Eddie is really sensitive about everything that's happened, which you saw a little of here. It was quite serious, and you'll understand a bit more after the next chapter!**


	4. The Crazy Life They're Living

**Author's Note: Yay! You're finally getting answers! **

**I think I have PLL Syndrome because I always start out with a simple plot in mind and I get so invested that it becomes something more complex. This chapter definitely takes an unexpected turn, but I hope you like it!**

**It's a little confusing, but you'll get the main points of the story and you'll know exactly why she left. But, you'll still have more questions at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

Eddie took a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about KT, _ever_. He hated KT. Just the mention on her name made his blood boil. But, this was Patricia's story, not his. She deserved to tell it.

"KT had come during our junior year, becoming your dad's 'best friend' from the start. I always knew there was something about her. I never trusted her, but everyone else did. I went along with it. She was a good friend, or at least she pretended to be. When Kate was almost two, we went back to the House for a reunion."

Patricia paused, unsure of the direction to take. She wanted to tell her kids the full truth. How KT was in it for the power. How she'd played Eddie and the rest of Sibuna for so long, but she didn't think the time was right. If she told them about the power, she'd also have to tell them about the Osirion, the Chosen One, and everything in between. They weren't ready to know that. So she manipulated the story.

"I was- I was planning to stay behind to visit your Aunt Piper for a few days-"

"We have an aunt?" Alexa asked, already becoming confused.

"You- you _had_ an aunt. Anyhow, your dad and everyone else had already headed home, and I was left alone with KT, who was waiting to leave as well. Long story short, she chased me and chased me, until I climbed up onto the roof of the house. She followed me, and tried to throw me off. I threw her off first. She was jealous. She- she-uh wanted your father all to herself. She was a psycho. And I would've been completely fine, if I hadn't been pregnant when I threw her off. You would've had another brother if me throwing KT hadn't killed him."

There was a pause as Eddie glanced painfully at the ceiling, feeling worse by the minute. Kate, who was hearing the story for the second time that day, remained focused on her mother, not wanting to see her sibling's reactions.

"Did Katie kill the baby?" Alexa asked.

"_KT_ was the worst person ever, so yes," Eddie snarled.

"It was a rough couple months," Patricia agreed. "But things only go worse by the minute. KT was dead, but her- her relative- named Robert was still out there. A few months after the baby died, your father and I kind of got over things, and we were now expecting Tyler. Eddie went off to the army, because Robert had submitted an application for him. While Eddie was serving, Robert kidnapped me. He wanted me to suffer, so he killed my sister- your aunt- and made everyone think it was me who was killed somehow. That way, people would stop looking for me, and I'd be with him forever."

"I figured out that it wasn't your mom who was dead, but that it was Piper. When I tried to tell the police this, they took me to an asylum to see if I'd gone crazy," Eddie added.

"I broke away from Robert, and I ran all the way to the police station, where they put me in the same asylum-"

"What's an ais-eye-lum?" Alexa asked.

"It's a place for crazy people," Tyler said.

"Oh my goodness," Alexa said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What does all this have to do with why you left?" Tyler inquired impatiently.

"I'm not trying to get medical with you- but because of all the physical activity I'd gone through in my past pregnancies, and losing a baby between Kate and Tyler, I wasn't supposed to have anymore kids. But I still had Alexa. And- I never told you- but I tried to have another baby too. But I had a miscarriage about four months ago."

"What's a-"

"IT MEANS THE BABY DIED, DUMMY," Tyler exclaimed.

"I was going to come home after I got out of the hospital. But- it took me a really long time to get out of the hospital. Longer than it should've. I was close to dying. And- well- not even your father knows this part- but they found out that the reason I was so affected by the miscarriage was because I was poisoned. I was devastated afterwards, but I still wanted to be with my family. The thing that kept me away was that someone was out to get me. I wouldn't have been poisoned otherwise, and I didn't want danger anywhere near my family," Patricia said.

Even Eddie was shocked. The entire time he'd thought the reason she was gone was because she was so upset about the miscarriage. He had no idea that she was poisoned. And just hearing those words made his fist tense. Whoever poisoned her had killed his unborn child, and almost his wife. NO ONE was going to mess with his family again.

"Well- wasn't it- Robert who poisoned you?" Tyler asked.

"Robert's dead. I stabbed him at our wedding," Patricia said.

"WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP LIFE WERE YOU LIVING?!" Kate cried.

"A really, really hard one."

"So, you were pregnant, and you had a miscarriage because someone poisoned you? Were you like- pregnant on purpose?" Tyler questioned.

"_Tyler_," Patricia, Eddie and Kate moaned.

"I'm curious!"

"Yes, I was pregnant 'on purpose.' We wanted to have another baby. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Typer said quickly, cowering away from his somewhat terrifying family.

"What do we do now?" Alexa said.

"You kids are going to do nothing. Now that you know, it's probably too dangerous for me to stay here," Patricia decided.

"No, you're not leaving again. I'm not going to let you," Eddie said, rising from the couch and blocking her way.

* * *

Patricia lay awake staring at the ceiling. She believed that Eddie had finally fallen asleep, and now would be the perfect time to sneak out. She made each of her movements carefully, trying not to wake Eddie. She flinched as the door creaked when she opened it, and she bolted out of the house before anyone could know she was gone.

Eddie watched her walking out the bedroom door from the corner of his eye, and the moment he heard the front door slam, got out of bed as well, putting on his coat. He knocked on Kate's door on his way out, whispering "Take care of your siblings," knowing she would hear. He then snuck out of the house, and followed Patricia, who was dressed in all black, sneaking into the woods.

Kate was the next to sneak out, realizing that now would be the perfect time to meet up with Blake. She ran to Tyler's bedroom and shook him awake. Before he could respond, she demanded that he watch Alexa and not tell mom and dad about her leaving. Unlike her usual escape from the window, she took the front door out this time.

Tyler, wondering why Kate would sneak out at a time like this, went into his parents room finding that they weren't there. He immediately assumed he worst- they BOTH had left this time. The entire story mom had told was a lie, and her and dad just wanted to abandon the family.

* * *

Patricia opened the door of the abandoned barn with the code lock on the door. She slipped inside, quickly making sure no one else was around.

"What are you doing here?"

Patricia turned around, shocked, to see Eddie already in the barn.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you. I told you, I haven't slept in months. I was awake the whole time you were," Eddie told her.

"Please, Eddie. Just go. I'll be back in the morning."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"For my kids, I'll be back."

"You know who poisoned you, don't you?" Eddie asked.

"I told you to never bring him here," A petite blonde woman said, anger apparent in her voice.

"You told him didn't you?" Another blonde woman said, appearing from around the corner.

"What are you both doing here?! What are you doing to her?" Eddie cried.

"We were the ones who killed your- what- fifth kid? And you thought you could get away with killing Robert."

"He wasn't even the one who killed him, Denby! I was. And I've been paying for it ever since," Patricia protested.

"But he was the one who threw his dead body off the roof of the chapel where you tried to get married," the other woman, also known as Vera, added.

"What is with you and roofs Patricia?" Denby snickered. "Now that we have two of you- perhaps we can have you do an even bigger job- you know- to make it even for killing Robert. If you want to protect your family, that is."

* * *

"So you asked if your dad is your real father?" Blake asked.

Kate wasn't really in the mood for Blake's questioning, nor to smoke as usual.

"Why does it matter?

And then they heard a familiar scream.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just in case you missed anything, here's what's important:**

**1. Patricia killed KT and Frobisher.**

**2. Patricia left the family because she had a miscarriage caused by her being poisoned by Denby and Vera.**

**3. She is now doing "jobs" (which you'll learn more about) so that they leave her family alone. Vera and Denby want revenge on Patricia for killing Frobisher and KT.**

**4. Eddie followed Patricia to the place she meets Vera and Denby, and now Eddie and Patricia will have to do a "night job" together.**

**5. Kate snuck out to see Blake.**

**6. Tyler and Alexa are home alone in the middle of the night.**

**There's something wrong with FF on my conputer, so I apologize if anything is messed up while you try to read this! I won't be doing responses because I have to update from my phone until my computer stops malfunctioning.**


End file.
